


Dark Blood

by Spawn_Of_Sin



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Black Blood, Blood, Complete, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Kissing, Madness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Touching, Worry, cliffhanger ending, comments are great, i'm absolutely not sorry for the way i'm ending this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Sin/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers!) After Maka defeats the Kishin with pure bravery, she realizes that the black blood is working its way through her again, threatening to send her back into madness. At the same time, Soul and Maka are realizing their true feelings for each other. Can Maka finally be with Soul... If the black blood doesn't take her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

A hero. That’s what they told her when she got back to The Academy. Those are the words that people whisper in the halls when Maka Albarn walks by. Those are the words she’s been trying to convince herself of ever since the kishin was obliterated into a million sparkling human souls. 

Ever since then, no one looks at Maka the same way. She was congratulated, honored, by Lord Death himself. He even made Soul a death scythe. But the admiring glances and pats on the back don’t mean anything to her. 'I’m not special,' she thought, 'I’m just another human being who had a little bit of bravery at the right time.'

The only person treating her the same is Soul. Everything seems to have gone back to normal. But there’s something stronger between them… she can feel it.

'I’m glad I saved my friends,' she decided, 'because I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I let something happen to them. I can tell they’re all a little bit shaken from the encounter with Asura, but they’ve become stronger because of it.'

Maka has nightmares, though. Every night she goes to sleep wondering what will haunt her next, the insides of Soul’s mind or the look of madness on Asura’s face. She jerks awake in a cold sweat, her chest heaving and her heart fluttering like a crazy butterfly.

One particular night Maka woke up to a blade coming out of her arm. Last time she checked she was a meister, not a weapon. 

Weird things keep happening during these dreams, like she’ll be in one room when she goes to sleep and another when she wakes up. Or she’ll forget who she is for a moment when she first opens her eyes. 

'I think there’s some part of me that’s missing, and something else is trying to take its place. I can feel the madness of the black blood creeping up on me, but I’m afraid to tell Soul.'

After what she did to save him from the black blood, Maka didn’t want him to risk everything for her. Sometimes she has to do things on her own, and sometimes she has to accept things on her own.


	2. It Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

She walks down the hall with Soul, going to class like any other day. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washes over her, and she falls to her knees. She has the strange urge to burst out laughing, and she has to cover her smile with her hand.

“Maka!” Soul exclaims, dropping to the floor beside her, “Are you okay?”

She’s afraid to take her hand away so she just nods, struggling to stand. Soul helps her up, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. His touch sends chills up and down her arm, and finally the insanity leaves her.

“I’m fine!” she gasps, yanking her arm out of his grasp. “It was nothing, just a little headache.”

Soul looks skeptical, but he says nothing. 

'That’s never happened before, so it’s definitely getting worse. How am I supposed to get rid of it? And why did it suddenly go away so fast?' 

Unanswered questions swim around Maka’s mind like fish trapped in a tank. The reality of dealing with the black blood on her own hits her, and she realizes she can’t do it on her own. But she isn’t going to involve Soul, that much she's sure of.

It all just seems so confusing and scary. If she doesn’t figure out a way to get rid of it then she could go crazy and hurt her friends. After everything she went through to save them, only to hurt them later. 

'If I can’t save myself from the black blood,' she resolves, 'I’ll make sure I save them. I would rather die than be consumed by madness.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	3. Soul Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Soul can’t tell what’s going on in Maka’s head. After falling in the hallway so unexpectedly she’s been acting really strange. She’s all closed off and silent, and her face is usually pale and lost in thought. 

It seems to Soul that she’s sick with some kind of fever. But he can’t figure out why she keeps saying she’s fine. She obviously isn’t, but she refuses to go to the nurse’s office even to rest.

Something is going on, Soul is sure of it. Maka’s trying to hide something from him, but what? He has no idea. Maka never hides anything from him, especially since the battle with Asura. After that fight he could feel a connection between them, stronger than before. But something is breaking it, and he can’t stop it.

And it isn’t just headaches, he knows. He remembers a few nights ago, two days after defeating the kishin, he heard noises in the middle of the night. 

He’d gotten up to investigate the sound, his bare feet thudding softly against the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he peeked into each of the rooms, and found that Maka’s bed was empty, the blankets strewn across the floor.

He turned the corner and peeked in the living room, noticing a light coming from that direction. Maka sat on the floor in front of the tv, her eyelids drooping and a corner of her mouth turned up in amusement. The tv was on, black and white flashing stripes casting a strange glow on the walls. The sound that Soul had heard was the crackling and hissing coming from the tv. 

He walked over to Maka, “Hey, what are you doing up so late?”

When she didn’t answer he frowned, trying to see what it was that she seemed to be looking at. 

The screen showed nothing but static. When Soul reached over and shut off the tv, Maka didn’t move. Her expression remained the same and she didn’t seem to realize anything had changed.

No amount of hand waving or weird faces fazed her, and Soul had no choice but to pick her up and bring her back to her bed. She was thin, but not too light, so it was easy to slip his arm under legs and back and carry her to her room. Her eyes finally closed and she rested her head against his chest. Maka’s heartbeat could be heard, thumping in time to her small, even breaths.

When he set her down on the mattress she immediately curled up into a tight, shivering ball. Soul grabbed the covers off the floor and shook them out over Maka’s small form. She looked almost peaceful, and Soul stayed for a moment to watch her chest rise and fall like waves. 

He couldn’t figure out why she had been sitting in the living room or why she had the tv on, and he quickly dismissed it as sleepwalking. But he should have known it wasn’t normal, that something was off.

He couldn’t get the image of Maka in front of the tv with that strange smile on her face. He glances over at her in class when he thinks she’s not looking. She stares straight ahead, her hands twitching in her lap. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'there’s something off about her. I just hope I can figure out what it is and help her.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! (this chapter is one of my favorites)

Maka doesn’t say anything for a long time. She’s afraid, and she doesn’t want Soul to hear the shaking in her voice. Her hands won’t stop moving, even when she clenches them in fists and shoves them under her arms.

She skips dinner and goes straight to her room when they arrive at their house. Soul doesn’t stop her, just watches as she walks through the door and closes it behind her.

Maka takes deep breaths and sits on the edge of her bed. She takes her hands from inside her jacket and looks at them. They jerk in tiny movements against her will, and she can’t stop them.

Her mind races, terrible dark thoughts make her worry turn to panic. Why didn’t she get help when she could? Why did she think she could possibly handle this on her own? Would anyone help her now?

She takes her hair out of its pigtails, letting it fall around her face and block the world out. She runs her trembling fingers through her locks, letting them yank out all of the knots and enjoying the distracting pain.

Her whole body starts shaking with her hands, and drops of sweat roll down her face. The only thing she can do is wrap her arms around herself and curl into a ball, waiting for it to stop. A small voice at the back of her head tells her, 'It’s never going to stop.'

She squeezes her eyes shut, willing herself to fall asleep so she won’t be able to think. She tosses and turns, wishing she doesn’t have to listen to the horrible things that the small part of her is thinking, remembering.

At some point, she manages to fall into a fitful sleep, haunted by the black blood that she imagines slithering through her veins like snakes. 

In her nightmare, the snakes have three red eyes, just like the kishin. Their hissing voices whisper to her, "No one is going to help you. You’ve messed everything up and now you’re going to hurt someone. Look what you’ve done, now there’s no hope for you."

The snakes twist like leaking blood out of her arms, coming from every crevice in her body. She can feel cold scales spilling from the corners of her eyes, her nose, and fistfuls coming out of her mouth. They worm out from under her nails and some of them mix with her hair.

Suddenly they’re covering her entire body and she couldn’t move. The leathery jet-black snakes weigh tons, and she’s laying on the ground with her mouth and nose completely covered. The sound of hissing and whispering is all she can hear, the only thing she can think. She chokes and gasps for air as the few inches of space in front of her eyes were slowly narrowed until all she can see are the scarlet irises of a snake.

She wakes up screaming and gasping, her body not realizing that she’s only dreaming. She can’t think, or speak, or move for what feels like ages before her mind clears the image of the kishin snake’s three ruby red eyes.

Someone is in my room, is the first real thought that comes to her mind. She looks up to find Soul sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide, the only sign that he’s worried about her. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Maka's heartbeat finally slowing to an even, consistent thumping. The sole evidence that she just had the worst experience of her life is in the trembling of her hands, and she can only watch as they continue to shake violently.

She glares at her hands, willing them to stop, until they’re covered by another set of hands. Maka looks up at Soul as he moves closer to her and folds her hands in his, stopping the quiver in her fingers almost instantly.

The world falls away and the single thing that exists is Soul’s hand entwined in hers. Their fingers are weaved together in what seems to her like intricate patterns, beautiful and rare. Maka wants to hold the moment in her heart forever, locked away in a hidden corner where she can replay it in her mind whenever she’s lost.

She can feel a power in their hands unlike anything she’s ever felt before. She looks at Soul again, but this time with her gift, and sees his soul. A human soul. Its blue glow makes everything around it seem dull and lifeless. Such a small, insignificant thing to hold such power and beauty.

Soul feels it, too, Maka can tell. He feels it, and he leans closer. Suddenly, their faces are inches apart, their eyes lost in each other.

Soul releases her hands and reaches to run his fingers through her loose hair. She watches him as his breath mingles with hers, and a sigh escapes her mouth. It amazes Maka that they don’t even need words to communicate.

Soul holds her face in his hands, looking at her like she’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, and Maka forgets her name. She forgets everything except for Soul. Then her breath is taken away by Soul’s soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	5. Mistakes Are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the angst!

Kissing Maka is better than Soul could have ever imagined. Everything is warmer and softer than he thought it would be. They both didn’t have much kissing experience so it’s fumbling and awkward at first, but the fact that it makes his insides twist and scramble makes up for it.

He makes sure to be gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her. He knows he can be rough with her sometimes, but he wants to show her that there’s a gentle side to him, too.

His body presses against her small frame, sharing their heartbeats, sharing breaths. He wants to be closer to Maka, a part of her. So infused with her that there wasn’t a single thing between them.

Maka’s hands slide around his neck, running through his messy hair and making his nerves sting where he didn’t even know he had nerves. 

He lets a deep growl escape as he pushes her down on the bed so she’s laying down underneath him. 

He moves his hands from her face and down her ribs, realizing she’s not quite as flat as he teases her to be. His arms wrap around her thin waist and he smooths out the back of her shirt. And he can’t stop himself when his hands go down her back a little lower, and his fingers touch the skin under her shirt.

Her back stiffens, and she freezes. 

Maka pulls away from him, not looking him in the eye. She holds her arms around herself and pulls her knees up against her chest.

Soul feels his cheeks grow hot, and he realizes what he’s just done, “Maka…” 

“Just go.” she whimpers, turning her face away from him and letting her bangs fall across her eyes, leaving them in shadow.

So he leaves, and the rush he felt in him before becomes shame and humiliation. Why did I think I could do that? Why couldn’t I just think before I acted?

Soul leaves as quickly and quietly as he can, trying to hide the color in his face. Maka is silent as he walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

Soul pounds his forehead against the wall outside her bedroom, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

He totally took advantage of her, but he couldn’t help it. She looked so scared and frightened and small with her big eyes and tiny little hands shaking like leaves. 

He’s wanted to kiss her for a while, now. It started when she’d saved him from the black blood by wrapping her arms around him protectively. And, though he was afraid to admit, he’d been curious what would happen if there hadn’t been a bright light covering her. The spiritual nudity kind of turned him on.

After that he started watching her, not like a stalker, but like a person watching a deer grazing in the forest. She was a new and beautiful creature that he felt like he’d never seen before; admiring her.

But he’d been stupid and reckless to think that he could just come on to her and expect her to like it. At first, it seemed like she did. It felt so good to have her hands on him, pressing them closer together. 

Soul walks down the hallway to the bathroom, trying to get the memory of it out of his mind. Why is he thinking about this?

'So not cool, Soul,' He thinks angrily to himself, 'You’ve really messed up this time.'

He splashes water on his face, waiting for the hatred to drain out of him. He hates himself for what he’s done, and his knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the sink.

Maka is so fragile, and he’s so afraid of breaking her. She may seem like a strong and confident person on the outside, but he saw her face after that nightmare. He saw how she’s really feeling… Scared.

He looks into the mirror and watches the water roll down his face and drip from his chin. They almost look like tears. 

And maybe they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	6. Thoughts Of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy even more feelings!

Maka wakes up with the taste of Soul on her lips, and not a trace of him in the house. 

'He must have left before I woke up,' she thinks sadly. 'He couldn’t stand seeing my face after last night.' 

She remembers everything from the night before, no matter how hard she tries to forget it. She can’t believe she let him kiss her so easily, and she especially can’t believe she liked it.

She’s never thought of Soul that way before, but something deep inside her tells Maka that she’s always loved Soul. From the minute he played the first note on the piano, to the minute she held him in her arms to save him from the black blood. 

She needs him. As much as she wishes she doesn’t, she needs him. Her hands had stopped shaking when he held them, and as soon as he left her room she started trembling involuntarily again. Something about him cancels out the black blood in her.

But she can’t let him in, and she knows it. She’ll only end up hurting him when the madness takes over her. 

He must think she’s stupid, or crazy. He must wonder why she doesn’t like it when he kisses her. What girl wouldn’t like it? He probably thinks she’s some kind of virgin prude who’s afraid of boys. 

'Is Soul a virgin?' she wonders. 'Has he kissed girls before? Probably.' 

Maka ponders these unsettling questions as she wanders her way to school. She probably looks drunk to the people who walk past her, holding on to walls and swaying back and forth. Her condition is getting worse, but she doesn't notice. 

She walks through the doors to The Academy, ignoring anyone who tries to talk to her. She has more important things to worry about. She immediately starts to look for Soul, she has to talk to him. She has to tell him she isn’t a freak, she isn’t crazy.

She searches aimlessly around the halls, looking for a head of messy white hair, a black jacket… anything.

She finds him in a hallway she’s never seen before. He’s kissing a girl, a random, strange girl she’s never seen before. And she’s pretty, too. She has curves that Maka can only dream of, and long dark curls that make Soul’s hair look like snow in comparison. 

Maka’s books fall to the floor, the sound of it echoing around the almost empty halls. 'Why can’t the hall be completely empty? I would rather have found it empty than with that. Anything but that.'

Soul looks up, and he immediately shoved the girl against the wall. She sees Maka, too, and she tries to pull Soul back as he struggles to get out of her grip. “Soul, what are you doing? Who is that?!”

“Maka! Maka, wait! Please, don’t go!” he screams as Maka runs back the way she came.

A sinking feeling fills Maka as she finds the nearest bathroom and locks herself in one of the stalls. She thinks she’s going to be sick, she is going to be sick. 

She remembers the way Soul’s hands had felt against her body the night before, just the way he’d been feeling up some random chick in an empty hallway. She can’t stand the thought of Soul with someone else, but of course he would be.

She’s so stupid. How can she think she’s so special? How can she think she’s the only one he’s ever loved? And how, dear god, did she think he wouldn’t move on if she didn’t want him? Isn’t there plenty of other girls he can choose from at this school that are fuller and prettier than her? They aren’t even officially dating, it was just a kiss, so technically he didn’t cheat on her.

She’s shaking violently now, sobs wracking her body. A sort of demented peace washes through her body, and she can feel the madness taking over her. But she doesn’t stop it, in fact, she relishes in it. 

She wants to hurt him, and make him pay for what he’s done to her, how he’s made her feel. But she isn’t going to beat him to death, no, that isn’t going to be enough. Maka has to make it hurt in his soul, that pathetic little blue soul inside his body that has somehow lost its beauty. 

She cackles under her breath, rising to her feet. The insanity makes her feel strong, powerful. She forgets her sorrows, she forgets the way Soul held her so gently and kissed her with such tenderness, she forgets everything but the need for revenge. 

She’ll make him pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	7. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn... i'm not going to tell you to enjoy this cuz you probably won't

Soul races down the hallway, leaving the girl he doesn’t even know the name of behind him.

He chases after Maka with everything he has. The look on Maka’s face when she saw him is burned in his brain, filling all other thoughts with misery and regret.

His feet pound against the floor, matching the racing beat of his heart. His breaths come out labored and heavy. His lungs burn as he runs, but not as much as his heart burned when he watched Maka turn and run.

He can hear her tears from miles away as they echo throughout the corridors, and it breaks him into millions of pieces again and again. 

'Why did I do that?' he wonders desperately. 'I didn’t even know her and I just started making out with her. All I had to do was imagine it was Maka and then I was all over her. She doesn’t even mean anything to me, but I just wanted someone to hold me for a minute. I’ve completely fucked up.'

Soul loses her, and he searches and searches, but can’t find any sign of her. She turned the corner and just… disappeared. She’s nowhere to be seen, and he has the irrational fear that she’s gone forever.

Suddenly, Soul hears a laugh coming from the hallway to his right. He whips his head around, and there she is.

Maka stands in the middle of the hallway with her bangs in her face and a grin that screams bloody murder. He’s seen that smile only once before.

The memory of the time Maka let the black blood take over her rushes into his mind. She’d had that exact same expression on her face as she smashed Crona’s head into a wall. It sickens him to even think of it. That was a look of madness.

Then it finally clicks; the black blood. 'That’s what made Maka fall in the hall the other day, that’s what’s been making her act weird. That’s also probably what gave her that terrible nightmare last night. Why hadn’t I seen this sooner?'

He has to save her, although it looks like he might be too late. But he’s going to try, even if he has to fight her for it. He hates himself even more for not noticing the signs, especially that night he saw her sitting in front of the broken tv. He knew that something wasn’t right.

He holds his fists in front of him, expecting a fight, but she doesn’t advance. Instead, she chuckles and turns down the hallway in the opposite direction. 

'Why isn’t she fighting me? What’s she planning to do?' he thinks angrily.

In the back of his mind he knows she’s leading him away, but to where?

He races after her, trying to keep up with her insane speed. The black blood must be making her stronger and faster. If he’s going to fight her, he’ll have to use all of his strength and then some. 

She flies up the stairs, her body barely a blur as she takes them three at a time. She continues up the stairs and she’s so fast that Soul soon loses sight of her.

Soul finally comes to the top of the stairs and stares at the door to the roof. He’s afraid of what he might see on the other side, but the instinct to protect Maka takes over and he bursts through the door.

He rushes out onto the roof and finds Maka at the edge of the roof, facing him, just about to fall backwards into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	8. The Most Fragile Bone In The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. definitely not going to enjoy this.

Maka sees Soul’s face change from shock to horror to utter devastation. She loves it. She loves the way just a step backward will make him feel like he’s being stabbed with a thousand knives, and she doesn’t even have to touch him.

When she’s dead, he’ll finally see. He’ll see that she is special, that she’s the girl he should have been kissing in the halls. He’ll hate himself, she knows he will. He’ll blame himself for everything and regret ever having spoken to another girl. He’ll be in so much pain.

She won’t ever see him again, but that’s okay, at least he’ll be suffering. A person’s heart is the most fragile bone in their body, so it hurts the most when it’s broken.

Soul stands paralyzed, and watches as Maka laughs and leans back. She feels like she’s floating, and she stares up at the dark and stormy sky, knowing it will be the last thing she ever sees. 

But something catches her. She frowns, looking at the hand that has a hold of her wrist. 

Soul pulls her back up onto the roof with surprising strength, considering she’s trying as hard as she can to yank her hand out of his. But he won’t let go, and he doesn’t stop when she’s fully on the roof. He drags her back, towards the door that will eventually lead down into the hallways filled with pretty girls.

Maka finally escapes from his grasp, screaming, “NO!” She’s surprised at how childish she sounds.

Soul stops and looks at her. He looks at her like she’s a stranger, like he hasn’t known her for the past five years. 

It only makes Maka seeth with even more rage, and she clenches her jaw tight. 'He’ll pay for what he’s done, and he’ll never think of me as a stranger again. He’ll finally love me, even if I'm dead.'

Maka backs away slowly, each step back taking her closer to the darkness she so desperately wants. She wants to die so she’ll never see Soul kiss another girl ever again. She wants to die so he’ll never want to kiss anyone ever again.

She could feel the edge under her foot just as Soul grabs her hand again, and something strange happens.

Her hand tingled with a warm feeling, a strange electric current that makes her stop and look at it. She looks up and sees that tears are rolling down Soul’s face. For the first time since she’s ever met Soul, he’s crying. Soul Eater Evans… is crying.

“Maka…” he whispers, “I’m sorry.”

'Oh, NOW he decides to apologize.' Maka thinks angrily, shaking the feeling of shock from her mind and snarling at him viciously.

He holds on tighter and begs, “Please… Maka come back to me! I know you’re in there somewhere!”

“I am Maka!” Maka shoves him back, but he still won’t budge. Her plan is obviously not working, so she’ll have to figure out a plan B.

She stops fighting Soul’s grasp, and instead walks towards him, closing the space between them.

“Maka?” Soul says cautiously, his voice shaking between pathetic, gasping breaths. 

She comes so close to him that he trips and falls to the ground, trying to get away from her evil, smiling face. The color drains from his face as her nose comes to almost an inch from his. Oh, she's going to enjoy this.

She bends her arm at the elbow and puts her forearm to his throat. A blade slides cleanly from her arm like she’s been doing it all her life; like it's the most natural thing in the world. The black blood is giving her powers she doesn’t even know she had.

A trickle of blood leaks from a tiny cut at Soul’s throat. His eyes were wide, and he doesn’t move a muscle.

She smiles at him and laughs maniacally, letting her tongue stick out in mocking childishness. She wants her laughing face to be the last thing he sees so he’ll know that his stupidity only made her stronger. So he’ll remember that fact while he burns in the fiery pits of hell for the rest of eternity.

Just as she’s about to slice his neck in half, he says, “No.”

She pauses, her twisted elation replaced by confusion. “What?” she hisses, venom dripping from the single word in a challenge. 'How DARE he try to defy me!'

He looks at her with a strange calm, the tears from earlier almost dried and gone, “I don’t think you’re going to do it.”

She frowns. Why wouldn’t she? She has every right to destroy him for what he’s done. She’ll make him pay for everything, no matter what he says.

'The trickle of blood on his neck makes his skin look so pale,' she thinks distractedly, tilting her head at the sight. 'It’s beautiful.'

She wonders what he would look like covered in his own blood, the only pure thing left his snow white hair. It would most certainly look beautiful.

But then she gets that feeling again, the electric, fuzzy warm feeling, coursing through the veins in her wrist where Soul’s fingers still cling to her.

The feeling floods her, and suddenly Maka can’t stand straight. She wobbles on her feet, dizziness running scrambling circles around her head. The world is tilting and she can’t tell which way is up and which way is down. She takes a few steps back, trying to regain her footing. But then she’s slipping on the edge of the roof, shock flooding her as the ground disappears out from under her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	9. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahaha...

Maka vanishes behind the edge of the roof, and Soul doesn’t even think about what he’s doing as he jumps off of the roof after her. 

He sees her falling, the ground rushing towards them at a frightening speed. Maka’s face is a mix of shock and fear. Her eyes are wide and big, just like they were when she woke up from that awful nightmare and didn’t know that she was only dreaming. 

But then time slows down. The ground stops coming at them so fast and the colors around them are no longer a blur. Soul reaches out to Maka and wraps his arms around her like she did to save him from the black blood.

A bright white light surrounds them as Soul holds Maka close him, her eyes still wide and her mouth still open in surprise. The light comes from some unseen source, and for a moment it seems like it’s coming from him somehow. But whatever it is, he doesn’t worry about it for too long. All he knows in that moment is that it feels right to have their bodies pressed together so tightly. 

The light consumes them both and then there is absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated


End file.
